


I love you, but I feel like punching you right now

by Julieseven



Series: SKAM prompt collection [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Even, Light Smut, M/M, Pranks, Top Isak, blowjob, daemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: Isak is woken up rather abruptly by Even and exacts revenge in a very particular way .....





	I love you, but I feel like punching you right now

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like going back to my "Don't look at me" Daemon AU verse, so don't be confused: Isak and Even have daemons here.
> 
> A short summary for those who haven't read "Don't look at me." In this verse, people's souls don't reside inside their bodies but exist as animal Spirits called daemons. They feel everything their human feels, and know everything their human thinks and vice versa. Daemons have a personality, mostly matching the one of their human of course, but that doesn't mean humans and their daemons don't get into fights ...
> 
> Even has a black wolf named Talia. Her name means "the next one" in Aramaic, because Even always thinks of others first. Wolves are protective and loyal, just like Even.
> 
> Isak's Salome is a gecko, a symbol for science and the thirst for knowledge. Her name means "peace" in Hebrew, which is all Isak ever wants for himself and those he loves.
> 
> Feel free to read "Don't look at me" or ask me if you have more questions.

Isak wakes with a start, sitting up so fast Salome tumbles down his chest, landing on the mattress with a yelp.

His phone is blasting the beginning of Gabrielle's "Fem fine frøkner", and it's not even right next to the bed. Nooo it's all the way across the room on the dresser, and Isak knows he definitely didn't leave it there last night.

Stumbling out of bed, almost hissing when his bare feet hit the cold floor, Isak reaches for his phone. Even is calling him, and only now does he notice that his boyfriend and his daemon are nowhere to be seen.

He taps the screen and holds the phone up to his ear, groaning into it while sitting back down on his bed.

On the other end, he hears his boyfriend laughing hysterically, and it takes him a full ten seconds to realise Even is laughing at _him_ . And it takes him another five seconds to figure out _why_.

"You fucking asshole," he curses, rolling his eyes at Salome, who is scowling at Isak's phone from where she's sitting on his thigh. "You changed my ringtone, didn't you? And put my phone on the dresser?"

"And turned up the volume all the way, yes." Even barely manages to finish the sentence before bursting out with laughter again. "Are you awake now, baby?"

"Even, I love you, but I feel like punching you right now, I swear," Isak says, scooping up Salome from his thigh and placing her on his shoulder.

"Tell him Talia's in for a tickling tonight," Salome grumbles into Isak's ear, but before Isak can repeat her words to Even, his boyfriend laughs again.

"Tell Salome I love her too and that Tal had nothing to do with it," he giggles, and Isak can't help but laugh a little too, although he really wishes he could stay mad at Even for once.

"Just .. why, Even? WHY?" he groans, lying down on the mattress slowly enough for Salome to jump off his shoulder first. "I had an alarm set to ring in …" he removes the phone from his ear to check the time. It's nine fifteen. "Five minutes! There was no need for you to wake me."

"Awwh, baby, wouldn't rather be woken up by me than an alarm? Besides, you always go back to sleep so many times you end up missing the tram and having to run to school." Even sighs exaggeratedly before going on "So really, you should be grateful."

"Fuck you," Isak grumbles but it sounds more affectionate than pissed, a fact he only half hates.

Even fakes a gasp. "Isak! Not now, I'm at work and almost back in my office. I am looking forward to tonight, though!"

"Doesn't Andres get pissed at you for calling me during work hours?" Isak asks in a teasing tone. He'd never admit it, but Even's unconventional and brutal method to wake him up actually worked. Although he still feels like a truck ran over him, he's ready to get up and start the day.

"I'm hurt, Isak. I just told you I'm excited to _make love to you tonight_ " he whispers those words, making Isak let out another involuntary giggle. "And you're worried about my job?"

Isak fake-sighs, full-on smiling by now. "Fine, I can't wait to fuck you tonight, baby," he says, adding an exaggerated moan for good measure. From the corner of his eye he notices Salome shaking her head, however she can't suppress a giggle.

Even lets out a harsh breath, and for a moment Isak almost hopes he'll say he's coming over so the two of them can spend the day in bed.

"I can't wait either," Even says instead in his low sex voice, which Even knows never fails to make Isak's blood boil.

Biting his lower lip, Isak lets out a long groan. "Come home, now," he pleads, covering his face with one hand. "I can't go to school with a hard-on anyway."

"Have a shower and think of me?" Even suggest without missing a beat, and that … isn't a bad idea, actually.

"I'm still mad at you," Isak says while sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"Sure you are," Even says and Isak can hear him smiling. "See you tonight baby."

"Mhm, you better not be late," Isak grumbles and then hangs up the phone, turning to look at his daemon, who cocks her head to the side, scowling at him. "What?" Isak says, holding out his palm for Salome to step onto.

Salome lets out a chuckle and climbs up along Isak's arm while he walks over to the bathroom.

"You're so fucking whipped, Isak."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Even almost breaks into a run on his way from the bus stop to Isak's place. The day has been far too long, particularly because while Isak got to get rid of his hard on in the shower, Even had to work all day with his own.

"Will you freaking chill, I'm tired," Talia protests next to him, but Even knows she's just as eager to see Salome as Even is to see Isak.

"Two more minutes," Even soothes and then he's already turning into the street where Isak lives. He checks his watch and is glad to see it's only seventeen minutes past four. That means Isak is at home but both Noora and Eskild are still out. He's learned their schedules by heart, not just because he likes to cook for them as well as Isak and himself when they're home, but also for other … _logistical_ reasons.

"I hope Salome's too tired to make good on her threat," Talia says while following Even up the stairs, making Even chuckle.

“Salome won't have time to tickle you, don't worry.” As he says it, Even hears a door open above them and he grins down at his daemon, biting his lip at the thought of Isak waiting for him.

 

Even finds the door to the kollektiv standing ajar, but Isak is nowhere to be seen. Giggling to himself, Even walks in, closes the door behind Talia and toes off his shoes.

 

“Hello?” he calls tentatively, just in case Linn is home, but no one replies. Not even Isak. Exchanging a look with Talia, he makes his way down the hall and opens the door to Isak’s room. It’s empty.

 

Now Even’s worried, but he hasn’t even taken three steps when Isak jumps out from behind the door yelling. “HAH!”

 

Even jumps and stumbles backwards into Talia, making both of them fall to the floor.

 

“Gotcha,” Isak laughs, a self-satisfied grin on his face, pointing at Even and Talia. Salome is perched on his shoulder, watching Talia scrambling to her feet with a gleeful giggle.

 

“You should see yourselves,” she laughs and Isak just shrugs when Even raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“Payback, baby, it’s a bitch,” he says sweetly and walks past Even to close the door. Even turns around just in time to catch a glimpse of Isak’s ass, looking delicious in his tight black jeans. That reminds him why he was in such a hurry to get here.

 

“I guess I deserved that,” he says in a low voice when Isak turns around and holds out his hand. Even lets Isak pull him to his feet, grinning suggestively at him. His heart is suddenly beating fast but it’s not from the shock Isak just gave him.

 

“Mhm, you did,” Isak purrs and wraps his arms around Even’s waist. Out of the corner of his eye Even sees Salome climb down Isak’s arm and jump into Talia’s fur, and Talia sits down with an exaggerated sigh, hissing something under her breath. But Even isn’t listening, because he’s busy sliding his hands under Isak’s t-shirt.

 

“Let me make it up to you,” Even whispers into Isak’s ear before pressing a kiss to his neck. Isak’s breath catches and Even feels his boyfriend’s fingers tighten on his waist.

 

“Missed you,” Isak sighs as Even pushes Isak's shirt up while nibbling on his earlobe.

 

Even hums appreciatively before capturing Isak’s lips in a kiss. By now, he’s pushed up Isak’s shirt all the way up to his armpits, and before Even says anything, Isak lifts his arms so Even can take his shirt off.

 

Tossing it to the floor, Even cups Isak’s face with both hands and kisses him again, instantly parting his boyfriend’s lips with his tongue. Isak moans softly and pushes Even’s hoodie off his shoulders while kissing him back hungrily.

 

Even moves one hand to Isak’s waist and guides him backwards until Isak’s feet hit his mattress. Removing his lips from Even’s, Isak plops down on the bed, grinning up at Even with a challenging look in his eyes. Feeling a shudder run down his spine, Even quickly takes off his own shirt and then straddles Isak’s thighs, cupping his neck with both hands and kissing him again.

 

Isak’s warm hands run up along Even’s spine to his shoulder blades, pulling him close until their chests are pressed flush together. The contact makes Even feel light-headed, and he closes his eyes, gently tipping Isak’s head back to kiss him deeper.

 

“I want you,” Even whispers into Isak’s mouth, slightly parting his knees to let Isak feel just how true that is, and the stuttered moan escaping Isak’s lips makes him smile. “Been thinking about you all day,” he adds and gasps when he feels Isak’s hands slip into his jeans and under his boxers to grab his ass.

 

“Likewise, now take these off,” Isak orders in an almost bossy tone, and Even feels his dick harden even more at the words. He likes it when Isak gets demanding. So of course, he does as asked, and shimmies out of his jeans and boxers, while Isak does the same with his own.

 

Once they’re both naked, Even takes a moment to admire his boyfriend, sitting there smiling coyly, looking almost innocent if it weren’t for the fact that he’s licking his lips while lazily pumping his dick. “Come here,” he murmurs, but Even’s already there. He straddles Isak again and replaces Isak’s hand with his own, gently stroking his boyfriend’s dick while kissing the living shit out of him.

 

Isak slides one arm around Even’s waist while grabbing Even’s dick with his free hand, making Even moan into his mouth. Without freeing Even’s lips, Isak turns them around and pushes at Even’s shoulders until he’s lying down and Isak can straddle his hips.

 

He leans down to kiss Even and purposefully grinds their hips together, making Even gasp. Even cups Isak’s face with both hands and leans their foreheads together, staring into his beautiful green eyes.

 

“You look so hot like this, babe,” he says, his breath speeding up again as Isak’s hands move up across Even’s ribs, his fingers drawing teasing circles around Even’s nipples.

 

Isak doesn’t reply right away, but kisses Even again while running one hand down Even’s side and resting it on Even’s inner thigh. “Not as hot as you,” he whispers then, looking deep into Even’s eyes, and the intensity of his gaze makes Even shiver. He holds on to Isak’s hips as Isak captures his lips in a bruising kiss and then starts leaving a trail of kisses down Even’s chest.

 

Even’s breath comes out in shorter and shorter gasps as his hands find their way into Isak’s curls, holding on as if for dear life. And then finally, Isak’s mouth is on Even’s dick, making Even let out a drawn-out moan. From the first day of their relationship, Isak has been a natural in bed, but over the months, both he and Even have learned what the other likes and how to drive each other crazy, and in moments like this, Even thanks the universe for that fact.

 

Isak’s tongue is swirling on Even’s dick while he moves his mouth up and down, and Even has to grip the sheets in order not to come right then and there. Eventually, Isak reaches for Even’s shins and bends his legs, moving in-between them with a smug grin on his face.

 

Even grins back, feeling dizzy with want as Isak places his hands on Even’s knees and then slowly runs them down his thighs. He takes Even’s dick into his mouth again as he uncaps the bottle of lube lying on the mattress, but Even hardly notices: Isak’s tongue expertly circles the top of Even’s dick, making Even grip the sheets even tighter. Even wants Isak inside him, but before he can voice the thought, Isak moves a hand to Even’s ass , gently circling his rim with a now lube-covered finger.

 

Looking down, Even sees Isak grinning up at him, before taking Even’s dick into his mouth again at the same time as he pushes a finger into him. Even moans loudly, throwing his head back into the pillows and biting his lip. “Fuck, Isak,” he pants, and Isak hums in response the vibration of it making Even’s hips jerk up slightly.

 

One hand still on Even’s hips, Isak carefully moves his finger in and out of Even, his tongue painting teasing circles on Even’s dick. Even pushes back against Isak’s finger, feeling himself loosen up already under his boyfriend’s competent touch. Isak stops licking Even’s dick then, looking up at him with a question in his eyes. Even nods and Isak pulls his finger out of Even before pushing back in with two, making Even moan again. Even pants heavily for a few moments as Isak waits for him to adjust to the added pressure. Isak’s hand finds Even’s and he laces their fingers together while slowly starting to move his two fingers inside of him. Even closes his eyes and lets out a harsh breath when Isak bends his fingers and hits that special spot. He does it again and again, making Even moan and gasp and almost forget his own name.

 

Soon Isak adds a third finger, scattering kisses across Even’s hips and then his inner thighs, slowly turning Even into a moaning mess under him. “I’m ready,” Even pants then, looking down at Isak, who smiles mischievously and curls his fingers inside him one more time, making Even arch his back with a loud moan.

 

Laughing softly, Isak gets up on his knees and reaches for a condom lying on the nightstand while pumping his own dick, eyeing Even hungrily. Even groans impatiently, urging Isak with his eyes to hurry up.

 

“Chill, baby,” Isak says teasingly while sliding the condom onto his dick, licking his lips. As soon as he’s done, Even reaches for Isak’s hand and pulls him down on top of him.

 

“Kiss me,” he demands, and Isak happily obliges, running a hand through Even’s hair. Even’s lips part under Isak’s and their tongues slide together, their hot breaths mingling and making Even feel even dizzier than he already is. Not removing his lips from Isak’s, Even reaches down between them to wrap a hand around Isak’s dick, humming appreciatively when he notices how hard Isak is for him. Isak moans into Even’s mouth and grips Even’s shoulder with one hand, making Even look into his eyes.

 

“I love you,” Isak whispers before capturing Even’s lips in a sweet kiss that makes Even’s toes curl. Even would love to keep making out with him, but he’s too horny to wait any longer, so gently squeezes Isak’s dick before cupping his neck with both hands to stare at him.

 

“Love you too. Now fuck me,” he says roughly, making Isak let out a short laugh. Isak presses another short kiss to Even’s lips and then pushes himself up on his elbows as Even spreads his legs further apart, looking up at Isak expectantly.

 

Isak positions himself between Even’s legs, letting the tip of his dick catch on Even’s rim before leaning down to kiss him again. He cups Even’s neck with one hand and keeps his lips on Even’s while slowly pushing into him. Even’s eyes flutter shut as he moans against Isak’s lips, his hands gripping Isak’s sides.

 

“You okay?” Isak asks, kissing Even’s chin, cheeks and lips, not taking his eyes off Even’s face.

 

“I’m good,” Even whispers, taking a deep breath and then moving his hands to Isak’s neck, nodding slowly. “Keep going.”

 

Isak kisses Even’s neck and pushes into him further, making both of them gasp when he bottoms out. “You feel so good, baby,” Isak breathes against Even’s skin as Even buries a hand in Isak’s hair. Looking up again, Isak captures Even’s lips in another kiss, letting out a harsh breath when Even moves his hands to Isak’s ass and pushes against him.

 

“Move,” Even breathes, and he feels Isak’s hot breath caress his face as Isak does as he asks. Even’s hands move to Isak’s hips, as his ass cheeks clench around Isak’s dick, making Isak moan against Even’s lips.

 

“Fuck, Even,” Isak exhales as he thrusts into him again, sounding so wrecked it makes Even’s spine tingle. He tries to move with Isak, matching his thrusts with tiny jerks of his hips, gasping every time Isak hit a particularly sensitive spit inside of him.

 

Isak reaches for Even’s dick, keeping himself propped up on one arm. Even gasps and moans at the same time when Isak starts stroking him in time with his thrusts. “I’m … I’m close, baby,” he moans at Isak’s lips and Isak smiles smugly before kissing him again.

 

“Do it. Come for me, baby,” he breathes into Even’s mouth, making them both moan with a particularly hard thrust. Isak picks up the pace of his strokes on Even’s dick then, still fucking into him, and Even closes his eyes, answering each of Isak’s thrusts with a low moan.

Isak sucks Even’s lower lip into his mouth and gently bites down while stroking and fucking him, and a few moments later, Even lets out a drawn-out moan as he comes, spilling cum onto his and Isak’s upper bodies. Isak follows after a few more thrusts, biting Even’s shoulder while his body jerks and shakes. Even holds him close, panting at Isak’s neck as they both come down from their orgasms, breaths and heartbeats slowing at the same pace.

 

Once he’s breathing steadily again, Isak slides out of Even, slipping the condom off his softening dick, tying a knot into it and tossing it aside before collapsing next to Even. “Wow,” he breathes as Even turns onto his side and wraps an arm around Isak’s waist, pressing a long kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“Right back at you,” Even says, still panting slightly, his fingers drawing soft circles onto Isak’s back. “If this is what I get every day after waking you up like that, I should do it more often.”

 

Isak grunts and shoves Even’s upper arm before cupping his neck with one hand and kissing him again. Even’s lips part to let him in, their tongues sliding together lazily for a moment.

 

“Don’t test your luck,” Isak says when he moves back and taps Even’s nose with his finger. “I might make you do all the work next time.”

 

“I can live with that,” Even smiles and kisses him again. “I can definitely live with that.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? No? Why or why not? Let me know here in the comments or on [tumblr](https://julieseven.tumblr.com/) , I love all kinds of feedback!


End file.
